


In The Clear

by SJAandDWfan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke taking care of an injured Lexa, F/F, Prompt Fill, but not really graphic, there's blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJAandDWfan/pseuds/SJAandDWfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lexa!” </p><p>Clarke took off sprinting towards the Commander as the guard bore down on her. There was already one bullet in Lexa’s thigh, and the guard was lining up for a second shot when Clarke paused her sprint for long enough to cut him down with a bullet of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Clear

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from anonymous "Lexa gets injured and Clarke takes care of her".
> 
> If you feel like prompting me, send me a tumblr ask at ilovemyships - unless someone has already done a very similar one, it will get done!

“Lexa!”

Clarke took off sprinting towards the Commander as the guard bore down on her. There was already one bullet in Lexa’s thigh, and the guard was lining up for a second shot when Clarke paused her sprint for long enough to cut him down with a bullet of her own.

In an instant she was at Lexa’s side, ripping a strip of fabric from her own shirt to staunch the bleeding. Blood was already gushing from the wound, warm and sticky, and Lexa gasped in pain from her position on the ground.

Clarke tied the strip of fabric tightly around the wound, knotting it firmly, before taking Lexa’s arm over her head and helping her to stand up. Surveying the room and picking up her gun, Clarke saw that there were no Mountain Men, but she knew they’d almost certainly be in every other room they passed on the way to the hospital facilities. Helping Lexa as she limped along, Clarke had a sudden rush of déjà vu, back to when they were fleeing from the giant gorilla. That was maybe a week ago, Clarke realised; it seemed like a lifetime ago.

She glanced over at Lexa to check how she was doing. The Commander was biting her lip to keep her mouth shut, and staring dead ahead with steely determination in her eyes. She wasn’t giving up, but the further they travelled to the medical bay, the more blood Lexa lost.

As they entered the next room, a gunshot rang out. Immediately, Clarke raised her gun, and pointed it in the direction of the noise. She fired, and heard answering shots. Pushing Lexa behind her, Clarke fired again and this time, she registered the dull thump of a body hitting the floor.

“Come on,” she said quietly to Lexa, “let’s go. Lexa?”

The Commander was clutching her shoulder, and Clarke realised with horror that there was more blood leaking out from between her fingers. Lexa looked at Clarke sadly, then her knees buckled and she collapsed.

“No!” Clarke shouted, rushing to Lexa’s side. She pressed two shaking fingers to Lexa’s neck, and sighed as she felt a fluttering pulse beneath them. She looked around the room; no Mountain Men, but she couldn’t afford to move Lexa any further. She barricaded the two exits with Lexa’s sword and a plank of wood she found in the corner of what appeared to be a workshop room she didn’t recognise from her time in Mount Weather.

After a quick search for makeshift medical supplies, her eyes flickering back towards Lexa every few seconds, Clarke returned to the Commander’s side. The shoulder shot had an exit wound, but the thigh shot didn’t and Clarke didn’t think she’d be able to get it out without an X-ray. It was then that Clarke saw a green box hidden behind a trunk, which she guessed was there in case of workshop injuries. Cursing herself for missing it the first time, she grabbed it and to her immense relief found sterile wipes and bandages, as well as a few band-aids, which would be completely useless.

Lexa had already lost a lot of blood, but Clarke cleaned the wounds as best she could, then wrapped the bandages tightly around them. The shoulder wound was harder to bandage – Clarke had to go over one shoulder and under the other – but she managed it. She checked Lexa’s pulse again, and found a weak response.

Clarke sat and pulled Lexa’s head into her lap, keeping one hand on her gun in case anybody found them. “Don’t worry,” she told the unconscious girl, “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

It sounded hollow, even to her.

All in all, Lexa was unconscious for only an hour. Her eyes opened slowly and her gaze immediately met Clarke’s. Not bothering to move from her current position, she looked around the room before looking back to Clarke.

“What happened?” she asked, her voice gravelly and strained.

“You were shot twice,” Clarke replied, “I bandaged you up as best I could, but you lost a lot of blood and one of the bullets is still in your leg. It’s amazing you woke up this quickly.”

Lexa smiled weakly, “I couldn’t miss the battle, could I?”

Clarke shook her head somewhat fondly. “The battle’s probably close to over now. I dropped my walkie at some point, so we’ll have to wait for somebody to find us to let us know.”

“If we win, my men will sound the victory horn.”

“You have a specific victory horn?” Clarke tried not to laugh.

“Of course we do,” Lexa frowned, confused at Clarke’s apparent amusement. “You should’ve left me, Clarke.” She said quietly.

“Like hell,” Clarke replied firmly, “I told you, I need your spirit to stay exactly where it is.”

“But you should have been fighting, not looking after me away from the action,” Lexa couldn’t meet her eyes.

“I was fighting,” Clarke stated simply, “I was fighting to save your life, so you better not let me lose now.”

Lexa was quiet for a moment, so Clarke continued.

“Your defence mechanism isn’t going to do you much good right now, Lexa,” she said gently, “of course I was going to save you.”

Lexa nodded, still not looking at her. Clarke rested a hand on her cheek and Lexa finally looked up.

“I’m not going to let you die. Do you understand me?” Clarke spoke softly.

“I think I do,” Lexa breathed.

Just then, they heard a horn blast through Mount Weather.

“The victory horn,” Lexa said in wonderment. “We won.”

Clarke sighed in relief. “Okay.” She reassured herself, “Okay.”


End file.
